


【翻译】Un-Allied

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Discussions of Threesome, F/F, Injury, Multi, fantasies, flirtation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 午夜时分，访客出现在Felicity的住处。
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Felicity Smoak, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak
Kudos: 2





	【翻译】Un-Allied

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Un-Allied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718870) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> 已成立的Sara/Nyssa关系，讨论/想象三人行（但实际上并没有发生）。

Felicity经常认为在她的床底下放把上了膛的枪是件好事。她用她可能最终会意外地射杀邻居家的猫的想法阻止了自己。此外，如果说她和Diggle的一次射击场之旅给她留下了什么印象的话，那就是她在几乎所有方面都比在射击方面做得更好。

然而，她醒来看到黑暗中有两个人站在她的床边时，她还是非常希望自己床底下有一把枪，或者一把好用的电击枪。

然后是一个熟悉的声音，“我们需要你的帮助，Felicity。”

Sara。

Felicity打开灯，发现Sara站在那里，Nyssa靠在Sara身上。

Sara解释，“Nyssa受伤了。 我们不能使用普通的安全屋，因为她不想让她手下的人知道。 它会……暴露弱点。 她也不会去看医生。” Felicity能从她的语气看出，这晚上的某个时候，她们曾经有过关于这些观点的争论。

“哦。是啊，当然。我是Felicity。我们，呃，在——”

“没错，”Nyssa说，“来自麻省理工的Felicity。我记得。”

“对。 嗯，急救箱在浴室里，”Felicity示意。 她觉得她应该帮Nyssa走过去——这个女人看起来很痛苦——但她很确定提供帮助可能会被认为是一种侮辱。

在浴室里，Nyssa坐在浴缸边上，脱掉了她的衬衫。Sara打开急救箱，开始在Nyssa身边缝合伤口，Felicity看向另一边。

“那么……在城里出差还是享乐？”Felicity问道，仍然看向别处。

“你说得对，”Nyssa调笑着对Sara说，“她很可爱。”

包扎好后，Felicity转身面对她们。Nyssa还是没穿上衣，Felicity提醒自己不要看起来很感兴趣。

“我们能在这儿过夜吗？” Sara问道。 “我真的认为她今晚不应该总是移动。”

“当然，”Felicity说，没有问她为什么不问Oliver。Nyssa和Oliver并不算朋友。 更不用说整个前任的事了。

她们走出浴室，Felicity说，“你们可以睡床。”它能轻易容纳两个人。

“一个好心的提议，但是战士不需要一张柔软的床，”Nyssa说。

“好吧，但是……我不会让一个身上有巨大刀伤的人睡在地板上。 这是不礼貌的行为，”Felicity回答。

“这是弯刀造成的伤口，而且它相当浅，”Nyssa说。

“尽管如此，我肯定你还是愿意迁就我的好客之情。即使你认为这很愚蠢，”Felicity笑着说。她从经验中学到，如果你出于礼貌要求某些东西，世界上最大的坏家伙们也会屈服。

“谢谢你，”Sara意有所指地说，Nyssa点头表示同意。

“好吧。我睡沙发，你们安顿下来。我可以做一些热巧克力和小吃。我是说，你知道，除非你想要，比如，威士忌或者伏特加，或者某些高蛋白的战士点心。这样的话我就得去艾耐特超市了。”

“茶，如果不麻烦的话？”Nyssa说。她看起来像往常一样，被Felicity逗乐了。这让Felicity很紧张，尽管她可能没有应该的那么害怕。

“你就躺下吧，”Sara温柔地说，“我去帮你倒茶。”

Sara和Felicity一起走进厨房。

“那么，认真的，你为什么在城里？”她们单独在一起时，Felicity低声问道。

“我不能告诉你。但是不要担心——这和Oliver或者任何反对这个城市的阴谋或者任何事情都没有关系。”

Felicity想问更多，但考虑到她们叫刺客联盟，她很确定她不想知道。“好吧，见到你真好，Sara。无论什么原因，”她说，于是Sara露出一个小小的笑容，跳起来坐到了柜台上。

Felicity把水壶灌满水，放在炉子上，然后靠在Sara旁边的柜台上。“你在这里的时候会去看望你的家人吗? ”

Sara皱起眉。 “不。”

“哦。”长长的停顿。“我只是想……我是说，这显然不关我的事。”

Sara看着墙。“上次我在城里的时候……我的家人认为我是个英雄。”她的嗓音破碎了。

“你现在还是。”

“你知道我们在做什么，Felicity。”她几乎畏缩了。

Felicity把手放在Sara的膝盖上。“我知道……好吧，没有什么好方法说出来，但我知道你曾给自己下毒所以你不用再杀人了。而你为了能拯救这个城市，放弃了比自己生命更在乎的东西，救了我们所有人。你完全是100%的英雄。”

Sara朝她微笑。“谢谢。”不清楚她是否被说服了，但她看起来因为Felicity是这么想的而如释重负。

水壶吱吱尖叫，Felicity关掉了炉子。她拿出茶杯和茶叶，Sara倒了水，把托盘拿到另一个房间。

Nyssa坐在床上喝了一口，“谢谢，很好喝。”

“立顿赢了，”Felicity说。

她们坐下来喝茶，尽管沉默令人尴尬，Felicity并不确定是否应该和刺客聊天。至少Nyssa是，她并不认为Sara是个刺客。

她们喝完后，Felicity清理了盘子，把盘子带进了厨房。

她们单独在一起时，Nyssa对Sara说，“我听见你了，在厨房里。”

Sara叹了口气。“让你躺五分钟都太过分了吗？”

“我想收集情报。”

“她只是个好心的普通黑客，你不需要情报。”

“她有点像我们第一次见面时的你，柔软，但充满潜力。”

Sara的眼神变得僵硬，“她和我们不一样。”

“你在保护她。有意思，”Nyssa坏笑着说。

“Nyssa。”

“所以你不回家是因为你不是英雄？”

Sara叹了口气，“那不是……全部。”

“你想让他们记住你曾经的样子。”

“是的。”

“在那个岛之前，你是英雄吗？”

”天，当然不是。我是一团糟。”

“即使在你一团糟的时候，他们也还爱你吗？”

“……是的。”

“那么他们不会因为你的强大而减少对你的爱了。”

Sara扬起了一边眉毛。

Nyssa耸了耸肩。“我……从来没有机会成为一团糟。这是不可接受的。”

“我知道，”Sara说，一只手温柔地抚摸着Nyssa的腿。

“我的意思是，”Nyssa说，“如果你想见他们，我不会认为这是一种侮辱。我能……理解。联系是一个弱点，但反正我知道你所有的弱点。所以拜访一下也没什么坏处。”

Sara笑了。她知道这对Nyssa来说有多难说出来，她知道几年前的她不可能这么说。“我懂。谢谢。”

Nyssa又耸了耸肩。“这是你的决定。”

Sara翻了翻白眼。“好吧，如果我们干完活不急着出城，我就去看看他们。”

“对了，这活儿。你认为那黑客会帮我们吗？”

“不，我们不应该把她牵扯进来。”

“我们自己的技术支持人员正忙于我父亲的项目。我们可以绑架一个黑客并强迫那人帮忙，但是建立一个联盟可能更有效率。既然你已经认识她了。”

“她不会帮我们的，我也不想让她帮。求你了，Nyssa。”

“帮什么忙？”Felicity再次走进来时说。

Sara皱起眉。Nyssa显然是故意让Felicity听到这些的。

“阿曼达·沃勒关押着一名我们的联盟囚犯，我们想救出他。”

“哦，无意冒犯，”Felicity坐立不安地说，“但我不认为我能把一个刺客从监狱里放出来。”

“当然，”Sara说，紧张地看着Nyssa。

Nyssa 对Felicity说，“但是Waller也会把他当成一个刺客。让他接受医学实验，可能还会有拷打甚至死亡。如果他要杀人，难道不应该是为了他所信仰的团体吗？”

“这个多项选择题中有没有可能没有 ‘杀’这个词？”Felicity说。

Nyssa 挑起眉，然后对Sara说，“她很勇敢。大多数知道我是谁的人都不会这样对我说话。”

“她没有别的意思，”Sara迅速地说。

“没关系，我对此印象深刻，”Nyssa笑着说，朝Felicity歪了歪脑袋。“我想，Felicity，不管受到什么样的威胁、勒索或贿赂，你都会给出同样的回答吧？”

Sara紧张起来。

Felicity的下巴僵硬了。“没错。尽管我真的希望‘威胁’的事情不要发生，我说的完全是真的。”

“如果我告诉你，Waller的许多守卫都会被杀死。但如果我们有他们设施的蓝图，我们就能把伤亡降到最低呢。”

Felicity皱起眉头，犹豫了一下。“我会说‘最小化’听起来不像零伤亡。”

Nyssa笑了。“这个很固执。但很聪明。”她看着Sara说，“我想我有自己喜欢的类型。”

“等等，什么？我是说，你不是在说，嗯……”Felicity结巴起来，她觉得这在很多方面都很尴尬。她才意识到现在自己脸色变得通红。

“无视她Felicity，”Sara笑着说，“她是个可怕的调情高手。”

Nyssa又朝Felicity笑了笑。“尽管如此，我还是愿意把你当作盟友。也许不是这次，但将来可能会有更适合你的……微妙道德感的任务。”

“哦。好吧，我是说，我想，也许吧。”

Nyssa又坏笑起来。“很好。现在我想我和Sara该休息了。当然，除非你愿意和我们一起上床。”

Felicity又脸红了，她为此恨自己。“不。我的意思是，当然，你非常好看，但就是美丽又 _可怕_ 还——等等，这么说非常不对！嘿，你在嘲笑我吗？哦，糟糕，你是说柏拉图式的共享床铺，是吗？”

“我没有在笑，”Nyssa说，尽管她明显是在嗤笑。“我也不是在说柏拉图式的上床。也不是认真的。我只是想看你再脸红一次。”

“哦。这有点过分。”Felicity为自己的评论畏缩了; 她刚刚说刺客联盟的指挥官“有点过分”。

Sara翻了翻白眼。“相信我，如果你愿意的话，Nyssa会很乐意让你上我们的床的。但我告诉过她你不在范围内。”

“她想保护你的纯真，”Nyssa对Felicity说。

“嘿，我并不是太纯洁而不愿意三人行，”Felicity反对。“我不是说我愿意，因为现在说这个有点太快了——我不是说我将来想要这个，也不是说我肯定不想要，只是——”

“那不是她所想的纯真，” Nyssa说，一丝寒意闪过她的眼睛，提醒她Nyssa是谁，她做了什么。

“哦，对。”

“但现在我们都需要睡觉了，我觉得，”Sara尖锐地说。

“对。我会在沙发上，”Felicity说，“如果你需要什么就喊我。”

“我代表联盟，感谢你的热情款待，”Nyssa说。

Sara微笑着看着Felicity，无声地告诉她把这种正式当作正常的事情。Felicity朝她俩笑了笑，笑容有点紧绷，然后离开了卧室，关上了身后的门，这样她们就可以有自己的隐私了。她朝床单柜子走去，把多余的毯子拿到沙发上，然后坐下来，试图入睡，尽量不去想这个事实：世界上最致命的女人之一就在她的床上（实际上是其中的两个）。她尽量不去想那个提议，不去想什么情况会迫使她为他们工作——她现在已经看得够多了，知道道德上的灰色联盟有时是必要的。她努力不让自己想起Nyssa对她微笑的样子，那双捕食动物般的眼睛，那样看着她，好像她很漂亮，很强大，充满了潜力。Nyssa用渴望的眼神看着她，就像Nyssa真的很享受腐化她似的。她努力不去想起Sara在厨房里温柔的笑容，想起Sara胸口上的雀斑。不去想到Sara和Nyssa在一起时的样子，放浪不羁，缠绵着，充满 _力量_ 。

Felicity翻了个身，躺在沙发枕头上休息。她有一种感觉，她将度过一个不眠之夜。


End file.
